My Honey
by Sakura Kamilla
Summary: Bueno este fc es mi primer fic asi que se trata de mi mejor pareja.Shuichi tiene una pelea con Yuki como siempre y va con su amigo Ryuchan...pero no sabe que Ryu le ofrecerà algo màs


Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y los entretenga un rato. Me encanta la pareja de ShuichiXRyuichi y lo dedico a todas las fanáticas del Yaoi especialmente a Alina a Ángel Kaworu y a mis amigos que me han apoyado y se que siempre estarán ahí cuando los necesite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi, aquel chico que nadie podría resistirse a él, que muchas personas lo deseaban pero, sin embargo nadie lo tenía, por que él pensaba solamente en una persona. Mirando hacia el cielo, notó una noche estrellada, casi perfecta pero un suspiro hizo notar que algo le faltaba.

-Shuichi…-dijo cerrando los ojos y pensando en aquel chico de cabello rosa, mirada violeta, reflejando inocencia, ternura y alegría como nadie en la vida, y ese cuerpo… Ese cuerpo que quería para él…solo para él….pero sabía que nunca iba a ser suyo porque, ya tenía a otra persona en su vida…

Ryuichi se recostó en el suelo poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza y pensando en él, pronto tendría que comenzar su gira por todo el país y no se verían en largo tiempo, esta desesperación tendría que terminar ya, pero ¿cómo?

Todo esto pensaba cuando oyó el timbre, se levantó y abrió la puerta…

Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver a la persona que tenía ante si.

-Buenas Noches Sakuma-san, perdón por molestarlo tan tarde…pero…este - dijo Shuichi con la mirada baja.

-Shuichi - gritó Ryuichi con alegría y se le abalanzó a el. - ¡pasa no te quedes ahí! - dijo empujándolo hacia su departamento.

-S-sí, gracias - entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí al momento de que Ryuichi apagó el televisor y se sentó cerca de él.

-Sakuma-san, perdón por venir sin avisarle - dijo un poco serio- pero, tuve unos problemas…

-¿Por qué, Shu-chan¿Qué pasó? -

-Este, lo que pasó es que Yuki se molestó conmigo y me corrió de su casa, Hiro fue a ver a Ayaka, y no tengo a donde ir…así que pensé en usted, no se preocupe no le causaré molestias, sólo déjeme pasar aquí la noche y mañana me voy.-

Ryuichi sonrió, la oportunidad perfecta.

-Claro Shu-chan, quédate el tiempo que quieras, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que me vengas a hacer compañía, ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho -. Le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Sakuma-san - Le contestó respondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Pero 1ª. Regla, por favor, dime Ryuichi. Sakuma-san se oye como si no me conocieras - acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

-Ha-ai.-

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí te quiero mostrar algo- Le dijo Ryuichi, tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia la ventana, que era grande y estaba completamente abierta.

-¡Que hermosas se ven las estrellas! - dijo Shuichi abriendo los ojos de admiración al ver el cielo completamente estrellado y al fondo las luces de la ciudad, Ryuichi solo lo veía a él observando la expresión de su rostro, cuando de pronto dijo en voz baja:

-Ahora la noche es perfecta-

-¿Huh?-volteo Shuichi viendo a Ryuichi con sus ojos hermosamente azules que le sonreían con misterio, después volteó hacia el cielo le dijo:

-La noche es perfecta Shuichi, porque tú estás aquí - Shuichi volteó sorprendido a ver a Ryuichi que ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados, levantando su cabeza hacia el cielo, dejando completamente estirado el cuello, con su camisa lila, y sus pantalones azules ajustados…la atracción que sentía por él renació, haciéndole recordar lo mucho que lo amaba, Ryuichi volteo y se topó con una mirada de deseo, se acercó a él, se mordió el labio inferior y frágilmente tomó su cara con ambas manos, a Shuichi le apareció un pequeño rubor y tomo los brazos de Ryuichi acercándose todavía más.

-Sabes Shuichi…te amo…desde el primer día que canté contigo no dejo de pensar en ti - cerró los ojos y depositó un beso sobre aquella boca dulce que deseaba con desesperación, cuando sintió los labios de Shuichi se le erizó la piel, Shuichi sintió lo mismo y fue deslizando sus brazos desde su espalda hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura, Ryuichi pasó sus manos hasta rodear su cuello que era cálido, suave. Shuichi traía una playera amarilla, y un pantalón pesquero negro. Ryuichi abrió los ojos, suavemente se separó y tomo la mano de Shuichi llevándolo a su habitación y le empezó a besar el cuello, Shuichi empezó a desabotonarle su camisa y resbalándola por sus brazos cayó, mientras Ryuichi llevó sus manos hasta su vientre y ágilmente le quitó la playera dejando sus espaldas completamente desnudas, el chico de cabello rosa se sentó sobre las piernas de Ryuichi abriéndolas hasta ajustarse con ellas. El, en cambio siguió con besando su cuello y hombros mientras que Shuichi se aferraba a su espalda, Shuichi se topó con la oreja de Ryuichi y jugó con ella mientras sus manos llegaban a su pantalón, encontrando el botón y el cierre que empezó a desabrocharlo y bajarlo lenta y sensualmente con un poco de dificultad lo despojo de esos vaqueros ajustados, junto con su ropa interior y Ryuichi empezó a hacer lo mismo, el cuerpo de ambos era tan cálido y atractivo que el contacto hacia que los dos se estremecieran con cada caricia que se proporcionaban, pero Shuichi empezó a tomar la iniciativa, empezó a bajar humedeciendo con su cálida lengua el dorso de Ryuichi sobresaltando cada parte de su cuerpo y sus manos recorrían su espalda, Shuichi descendió más hasta toparse con una tersa y fina piel que mostraba un néctar brillante Ryuichi al sentir su boca en esa parte de su cuerpo dejó salir un quejido largo, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Shuichi mientras su cabeza se mantenía completamente hacia atrás, respirando rápidamente y dejando entreabiertos sus ojos conduciéndose a un éxtasis que se acercaba cada vez mas a su final, con cada gemido que salía de su boca…. Hasta que se detuvo, Ryuichi lo miró complacido pero no saciado, así que, Ryuichi lo tomo por los hombros, lo volteó hasta quedar de espaldas y le besó la espalda mientras le acariciaba su vientre con una mano, con la otra pasó su dedo por la lengua de Shuichi mojándola parcialmente, y la dirigió hasta aquel acceso haciendo gemir a Shuichi y Ryuichi respondiéndole.

Retiro su dedo y colocó su extremidad haciéndole salir un grito ahogado a Shuichi después de varios gemidos entrecortados

-Ryuichi…oh…ah…ah…más – decía mientras que Ryuichi se arrojaba contra Shuichi cada vez más y más rápido, poniendo sus dos manos sobre su vientre apretándolo y liberándolo con fuerza, Shuichi sólo se dejaba llevar por el éxtasis que le producía esa conmoción, su rostro se volteó buscando la boca de su ídolo que prontamente la encontró hundiéndose en un beso apasionado, extasiado y desesperado, pronto esos gemidos que crecían en su boca se suplantaron por pequeños gritos que parecían no terminar, entonces ambos empezaron a llegar al clímax de su embriaguez que se encontraba dentro de sus cuerpos y se extendía por todo su ser.

Poco a poco esos movimientos desesperados empezaron a cesar cayendo rendidos, con el cuerpo agobiado por el placer que sintieron, sus ojos llenos de satisfacción y esa sonrisa en la boca de los dos, Shuichi se volteó y abrazó fuertemente a Ryuichi y a su vez el le devolvió ese abrazo, los dos se vieron a los ojos y empezaron a acariciarse sus cabellos.

-Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca creí que tu también sintieras lo mismo que yo, me haces muy feliz Ryuichi-

-Tú también me haces feliz Shuichi por amarme tanto, espero que esto dure por un largo tiempo- Dijo Ryuichi acariciando su rostro y añadió

-ahora, nadie nos va a separar¿verdad?- expresó mientras estrechaba fuertemente a Shuichi.

-Claro, nadie lo hará- dijo Shuichi besando y recostándose en su cuello.

Y ambos empezaron a quedarse dormidos sin que nadie interrumpiera aquel momento de placer y éxtasis, formado por ese sentimiento que manifestaban.

Ryuichi aquel chico que ahora nada le falta solo espera quedarse con ese chico por siempre y para siempre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UN FINAL MÁS

Llega Noriko abriendo la puerta escandalosamente

-Ryu-chan ¿dónde est…kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa —

Un grito aterrador salió de su boca desmayándose instantáneamente.

En la cama,Ryuichi y Shuichi la vieron caer y ambos se rieron del momento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues que tal, como ya dije es mi primer fic y el final se me ocurrió, es divertido y lindo se lo dedico a las lokas del yaoi etc


End file.
